rebels
by Angel362
Summary: A 'what if' senario. What if Wilwing went with the strike force for revenge thinking Dive was dead. What would have happened to our little Divey! Well I thought I'd see, enjoy!rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebel.**_

**Hey guys, I got to thinking about some what ifs and decided to give this a bash. Due to a very rude person though I would like to warn readers I am English so if there are some odd spellings I apologize and would like to say I DO proof read and I DO use spell check, I am not however perfect so I'll admit to getting the odd thing wrong and missing it so please don't be nasty about that I will try to use American spellings in future if I know them! Any who now I have that off my chest, I do not own the ducks or any of Disney's other characters I may or may not use. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Epilogue.**

Nosedive Flashblade looked up at the burning sun, he didn't understand what the Saurians had done to his planet but it had certainly worked, it no longer snowed all year round, the temperatures were virtually tropical and he for one hated it. Being used to extreme colds he and his fellow slaves grew more exhausted by the day. More and more died from heat exhaustion and were left to rot on the side of the roads or where they lay in the camps. Nosedive had been lucky to start with having a brother to look out for him and help him steal food and other things but now Wildwing was dead. He'd disappeared one day as they and about forty other ducks were being transported by foot to another mine. One minute his white feathered brother had been there the next he wasn't. All he could assume was that his brother had succumbed to the heat. He tried not to think about it most of the time, just like he tried not to think of the life he'd had before. That always lead to his mother.

"Get back to work slave!" One of the guards yelled at him and he realized he'd zoned out and got back to breaking the cavern walls with his pick ax.

"That's the second time today kid," a guy next to him said, "you outta be careful else you'll get inta trouble." Nosedive smiled at the guy whose name he hadn't bothered to learn, so many people were moved around or died very few people did, some didn't even remember their own. He however made it a point to go through the names of his family every night so as to remember them, to help them to live on if only in his memory, "you're doing it again kid!" But the man's warning came too late and Dive yelled out as he felt the whip connect with his back and the blood start to seep through his feathers.

"Looks like we've got one who thinks they're above work," the guard snarled in his ear as he held Nosedive up by his blond hair, "slaves ought to know their place!" The saurian punched him in the gut and Dive saw stars, "I say we make an example of this one Zorell."

"Indeed let's have some fun with him." The female guard hissed her eyes glowing red and an evil smile on her lips. Nosedive stayed silent and secretly hoped they would kill him, _"If they do that at least it'll end," _he thought, "_I can be with my family again."_ A large bell sounded to summon the slaves out into the open, the first saurian threw him at Zorell and walked to the center where a large post stood on a platform. On this post were a set of chains and Zorell held Nosedive up whilst the first saurian attached them to his wrists. Nosedive tried to prepare himself for the inevitable but when it came he still let out a yelp of surprise at the first lashes but managed to grit his beak through the rest of it. His eyes watered and he felt the blood falling down his back and front and eventually slipped into unconsciousness.

Silver looked through her binoculars at the various workers filing back to the huts they called home. She pitied them but they weren't why she was here. Ever since the invasion had first started and she had managed somehow to avoid capture Silver had been building up her own resistance. Not that she had anything against the current one, they had somehow managed to rid the planet of Draganus a mere week ago, the problem puckworld now faced was the battling saurian elite. Each wanted the power and each one was willing to do anything to gain it. That included blowing up parts of puckworld to do it.

"It's bad enough they've ruined the climate here," Silver mumbled unable to find what she was looking for and putting the binoculars away in her pack to wait for the others she'd brought, "they've got to blast the place to hell while they're at it too!"

"Silver!" a Blue haired, white feathered duck whispered urgently as she leapt down from a formation of rocks above Silver, "A guy's been badly beaten and left to die. . ."

"We're not here for . . ."

"He's blond and the right age!" She said impatiently watching as Silver's face grew dark.

"What are we waiting for Blue?" She said following the girl back the direction she came to a clearing just outside the entrance to the mines. When they got there it didn't take long for Silver to recognize the half starved teenager hanging from his wrists. He was deathly pale and blood was still pouring from some of the deeper wounds. Two of her fighters were already trying to get him loose, each working on a shackle and soon he slumped into their arms. Silver walked slowly up to her youngest son and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face then looked up at her friends, "Let's take him home." Blue called in another three fighters with a small jet big enough to carry about ten people without effecting the speed of the ship and they began to load them on, "Blue, are you sure the guards are indisposed?"

"The guards are currently sleeping off a little hangover courtesy of some spiked food I gave them," she replied smugly, "and my name is Sapphira!"

"I know but it's an awfully hard name to pronounce," Silver said then looked at her, "besides if you don't like your nickname you could always die your hair red or something." Blue growled and received a watery smile as Silver followed her youngest son into the jet and sat down beside him, "You're safe now Nosedive. All I have to do now is find Wildwing and we can be a family again."

**A short first chappy I know but tell me what you think! Toodles Angel xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rebels**_

_**Hey there me again. I forgot to mention that I don't own the ducks, that this will have a lot of o.c.'s in and again please don't flame at the spelling, I use spell check honest! Enjoy, Angel xxx.**_

**Chapter Two:**

The first thing Nosedive was aware of was the sound of a woman's voice. Whoever it was she was singing and reminded him of his mother, although it was a little higher pitched. He opened his eyes and squinted at the artificial light. For a moment he thought he was dead but then he felt the stinging of his lash wounds and guessed otherwise. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he looked around the room he found himself in. The bed was comfortable and the room was relatively well furnished so he definitely wasn't in the camp any more. Nosedive swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up unsteadily and after a few moments of the room spinning he began to follow the voice. He went out of the room, turned left and two doors down he found the voice. A girl about his age was sitting with her back to her door, which was ajar. She wasn't all that big but she wasn't a stick insect like the girls he'd remembered from school. Her feathers were a dark brown along with her hair but the ends were black and she had tiny streaks of various colors running through it. He pushed the door open a bit more and watched her as she sang whilst doing something on her lap, as he neared he realized she was drawing. And that was when he felt dizzy and fell heavily to his knees, she yelped in shock and turned around to see who it was.

"Aren't you Silver's son?" She asked making Nosedive stare at her in disbelief, "Cause you know she'll kill me if she finds out you're out of bed."

"My mom's here?" he asked all the while thinking he must be having a dream.

"Sure she's been looking for you and your brother since all this started and she found you three days ago," the girl said still sitting on her bed watching him as he carefully stood up so as not to make himself dizzy again, "your wounds got infected so you were out for a while." She paused and looked him over, "you know somehow I pictured her kids to be bigger."

"That would be my brother." Nosedive said looking around her room at all the sketches of people, animals and places. A few were of other things that he assumed she'd made up, "Can I see my mom?"

"Sure so long as you go back to bed I'll go get her for you." She stood up and grabbed his wrist then put his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get one thing straight I am only helping you because you're cute not because you a helpless blond in distress. Got it."

"Thanks, I think." He replied sarcastically looking at her out of the corner of his eye as she helped him back to his room. She settled him into bed then went off to find Silver for him and found himself drifting off to sleep again.

"Morning sunshine." Silver said gently as he opened his eyes, "Sorry I wasn't here the first time, I was a little busy dealing with . . . well anyway it doesn't matter now. How are you feeling?" Silver had her famous worry line on her forehead and placed a hand on his, "your fever certainly went down quickly."

"I missed you mom." Nosedive said as he tried to hold back his tears, he was a big boy now and they didn't cry no matter how bad it got.

"Oh honey," She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze, "You're safe now and if those saurians want you back then I'll have something to say about it." She pulled away and cupped his face with her left hand, "Remember what I told you?"

"We're family and we'll always find a way to each other." Nosedive recited and smiled at the old saying then frowned, "Wildwing, I think he's . . ."

"Dead?" Silver said with a slight quiver in her voice, "So far I haven't heard anything to say he is or isn't, but we'll keep searching. Someone will be able to tell us, eventually. But in the mean time we keep a positive outlook and keep searching." Silver smiled and brushed a tangled strand of hair out of his face. "So I hear you've met Rebecca?"

"The girl with brown hair?" Silver nodded at him, "Is she always weird or what?"

"A majority of the time," Silver chuckled, "according to another girl here, Sapphira or Blue as we call her, she's been like that all her life. Blue thinks it's because she's nervous and over compensates or something. But she's a sweet girl, dangerous though."

"Her? Dangerous?" Nosedive scoffed.

"She has a thing for blowing things up, I don't think she does it on purpose but whenever I send her and blue out on a mission something gets blown to hell." Silver shrugged, "They haven't injured any of the good buys yet and it seems to work so I let them get on with it. That and it's a blast seeing the saurians afraid of two little girls."

"So this blue can fight too?"

"That's right," she adjusted how she was sitting to get more comfortable then carried on, "Blue's the smart one of the pair though. She can fix just about anything and understands all the science stuff which, to be honest is way beyond my understanding. But the girl can fight when forced to and she's a crack shot."

"Wait a minute, did you say earlier that you send them on missions?"

"Yes, why didn't think you're old rock star mother could handle leading a rebellion?" Silver raised an eye brow and nearly burst out laughing at her son's look.

"You're the leader of the resistance?" He yelled then grabbed his head and decided on no yelling for a while.

"Oh good god no! The resistance is army and special forces. Those guys are great if you want to be solely focused on wasting every saurian on the planet. No we are the rebels, we are the ones who raid camps and try to free as many of our people as we can. Whilst kicking some saurian tail in the mean while of course but trust me we are not army and most of us wouldn't even be considered eligible to fight with those cake eaters!"

"They didn't want you huh?" Nosedive said.

"No, those creeps told me an ex-rock star wouldn't be able to cope with what they had to do, I mean honestly! I can fight just as well as the rest of them. So after I got turned down and decked some general I went off on my own and came across people like me who'd basically been rejected by the army. I mean they don't even give these people a place to stay unless you're usefully. I found a guy named Carlos, then there was Jack and his little boy Joey. And then I found Rebecca and Blue. Blue's father had been the CEO of Firestorm industries and she knew of an underground testing facility that was the size of a small city." Silver grinned, "that's where we are now, although I've gathered a few more fighters since then and we've been a right royal pain in those scale heads' asses ever since."

"Cool, so how do I join up?" Nosedive said eagerly.

"First you get fit and healthy young man," she said sternly, "then we'll see about what you can do to help. There's always something for everyone to do!"

**Well there's another chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review. Toodles Angel xxx.**


End file.
